The Love Gamble
by kinneyddicted
Summary: AU. There was an underground bidding happening amongst the rich and the powerful in Ohio. That night, Noah Puckerman, the Chairman and CEO of Puckerman Industries was there out of curiosity. But sometimes, things didn't turn out the way you want them to
1. Object no 6

**A/N: First off, I want to apologize for not being able to update One Night because every time I tried to, it's just doesn't work. (I guessed that's serious writer's block or something.) But don't worry, I will finish it, just please be patient. And I think that this story will help me cure that block. **

**And if by any chance there's a similar fiction out there, I didn't mean to copy from such. PM me if this seemed too familiar and looked like it was copied or something. It was unintentional.**

**Warning: Some cussing, slash, you know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. This is just fiction. Any similarities with real life situation are just… you know.. fiction.**

Summary: There was an underground bidding happening amongst the rich and the powerful in Ohio. It wasn't an ordinary bidding because objects were not the subject of it. That night, Noah Puckerman, the Chairman and CEO of Puckerman Industries was there as one of the spectators. He was just there out of curiosity. But sometimes, things didn't turn out the way you want them to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Object no. 6<strong>

"These things are whacked. Who does this kind of things?" Puck ignored that comment from his assistant Maxxie Oliver. They were both inside a small air conditioned cubicle. He swirled the content of his wine glass absently and his eyes were trained at the middle of the room where the next "object" for the bidding would be shown. There was a spotlight illuminating the area at the middle. "Why are we even here in the first place? Are you going to bid like those perverted men?" The petite blonde continued to ask and Puck didn't miss the disgust in Maxxie's voice.

Puck craned his neck at his assistant who was currently sporting a major scowl. "I've already told you that I'm just curious. I'm not planning to bid. Happy?" Puck said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Truth be told, his assistant had his way of making him squirmed but he wouldn't have it any other way. Maxxie was the best assistant anyone could hope for.

Maxxie was about to open his mouth to reply when the bid announcer's voice boomed through the surround speakers.

"Gentlemen, our next object is the last for the night. Bidding starts at three hundred grand."

"Three hundred grand?" Maxxie asked incredulously. Puck didn't hear the rest of Maxxie's comment as his attention was focused at the middle of the room. Two largely built men were holding the "object" on either side of the arms. There was a white silk cloth thrown over the head of the object.

"I still can't believe that these things exist. I thought they only happen in movies." Maxxie said from behind him. Puck couldn't believe it too. When Oliver Queen, chairman and CEO of Queen Industries and his rival, told him that an underground bidding was happening in downtown Ohio and the object of the bidding were girls and guys from different parts of the world, he had laughed it off. But after seeing two Asian girls and three European guys won by unknown individuals, (Puck knew that things like these took importance on anonymity since there was no way that this bidding was legal.) his belief was on a new other level.

"This one is local but I definitely assured you that he would be worth it." The announcer said, interrupting Puck's thoughts. "I now present to you, object no. 6!"

Puck watched as one of the large men took off the cloth from the "object". The object was a guy and he looked so small and vulnerable with his head hanging down from his shoulders. He was only wearing a white tank top and black silk boxers and his skin looked so pale under the spotlight and Puck felt a wave of sympathy.

"We have a five hundred, anyone else?"

"Six hundred fifty." Maxxie read from the LCD screen inside the cubicle where the amount of the bid was shown. Puck heard him snorted in disbelief as he watched the monitor closely. The bidding was raised from six hundred fifty to seven hundred grand to eight hundred fifty then the figures stopped momentarily. Puck's eyes went back at the middle of the room and that was when object no. 6 looked up. Puck's breath was caught in his throat as he saw how beautiful the guy was. His brown hair was obscuring one of his eyes but Puck was sure that those blue eyes were beautiful like his grandpa's painting collections.

"Nine hundred! Anyone else gentlemen?" The announcer said, snapping Puck out of his reverie as he quickly stood up from his chair and grabbed the calculator-like device from beside the LCD screen. He punched in the numbers and it quickly flashed on the screen.

"Cubicle number 14 has made his first bid." The announcer said happily.

"One million? Are you out of your mind?" Maxxie asked incredulously as he tried to grab the device from Puck. "You said you're not going to bid."

Puck took a long breath as he looked at Maxxie. "Can't you see him? He looked like he doesn't want to be there."

"It's none of our business Noah. I'm not going to let you do this. You know that these things don't end up like fairytales."

"I just want to help him." Puck said exasperatedly. He was not really in the mood to argue with his righteous assistant right now.

"Then we will. We will tell the cops about this underground bidding."

"It's not that simple Maxxie." Puck said through gritted teeth as he watched the screen closely. His bid was not yet challenged but he knew that anytime soon, someone would take a bid. He couldn't let them have him. He really didn't know why he wanted to win the brunette, it just occurred to him.

Suddenly, the screen flashed with another bid. One million and two hundred fifty grand. He heard Maxxie gasped behind him but he was thankful that he didn't say anything. Puck quickly punched in again on the device.

"TWO MILLION?" Maxxie shouted. "C'mon Noah, you have too much to drink tonight, let's go home, we still have a presentation tomorrow." Puck ignored Maxxie as his eyes remained glued on the screen. Three or five minutes had passed and the screen showed no sign of changes.

"Two million. Anyone else?" The announcer asked automatically. Puck held his breath as he watched the monitor. "Going once, going twice. Sold! Cubicle no. 14 won object no. 6."

"I can't believe you just spent two million dollars." Maxxie said in a disappointed tone as they both watched the brunette being guided to the room where the winner will take him. "What are you going to do him? Make him your sex slave?" Maxxie asked point blank. Puck's head was beginning to pound so he decided to ignore his assistant.

"Wire them the payment then take the guy to the mansion." Puck said as he grabbed his suit jacket from the chair. "I have to go back to the office to grab some things."

"I still don't get it why you bid for him." Maxxie said as he opened the door of the cubicle and marched out without looking back.

"Me too." Puck said under his breath but one thing's for sure, he knew he couldn't live another day without seeing those blue eyes again.

**Tbc..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? And by the way, my knowledge of bidding is courtesy of too many TV shows I've seen. Pardon any mistakes. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Meet Noah

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update, work's been keeping me busy and I can only update this once a week or if I don't have overtimes at work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and other characters except my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meet Noah<strong>

The warm water from the shower head felt like little heaven on his aching body. It had been a long time since he had this warm shower. Usually, he was the last one to get in the showers which mean no more hot water for him. His former employers were not exactly hospitable like they were the first time he met them two years ago. They had promised him a job in New York, a good paying job that was supposed to help him pay for his dad's debts. He could still clearly remember seeing the ads from the paper, seeing himself preparing his credentials and getting excited when he got the job. It had been two months of hell. What seemed to be a promising job turned out to be his worst nightmare. He hated himself for being so gullible. He hated himself for being so naïve.

He put on the bathrobe and turned off the shower knob with a force. No, he was not going to cry again. He had to stay strong. His former employers were now gone and they couldn't hurt him anymore. He took a deep breath as he started to open the bathroom door but immediately stopped midway when a terrorizing thought occurred to him. He had not been thinking about it. The drugs they gave him addled his brain but now that the effects were long gone, the knowledge occurred to him. That knowledge had once came from a fellow "employee" Justin. Justin had told him how the system worked for them. How some of them were lucky to be auctioned off by good individuals while some were unfortunate to become sex slaves. Justin was auctioned off a week before him and from what he'd heard from the guards, Justin was won by an Italian count. Justin was one of the lucky ones. Now he wondered who bought him. He hoped that it wasn't some perverted man who would tie him down on the bed everyday.

"Finally, you're done." Maxxie, the petite blonde who escorted him out of the auction room, said as he handed him a shirt and a blue silk boxers as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom. Despite the thick bathrobe, the cold air from the air conditioning system seeped through his skin. "Those are Noah's. We'll have to do some shopping tomorrow for your own clothes."

"Why?" Kurt asked in a small voice as he grabbed the clothes. The blonde looked at him with question in his eyes. "Why did he bid for me?" He continued and Maxxie's eyes flashed in understanding. Earlier, Maxxie told him that it was Noah Puckerman who won him in the auction but the blonde didn't elaborate that much. Kurt just knew that Noah Puckerman had too much money in his pocket and was probably too bored with his life and he wanted a new pet or something. Kurt shook his head at the thought.

Maxxie shrugged. "Only he can answer that. Noah had this habit of doing things on an impulse and I can't always decode what he was thinking." Maxxie said as he tapped absently on his phone. "But don't worry Kurt, Noah is a good man."

Kurt smiled despite his nervousness. Maybe, just maybe, Noah Puckerman was a sad old rich guy who wanted company as he waited for his days to be over. Well if that was the case, Kurt was willing to accompany the man and be a good friend until he paid off the money he paid for him. Kurt had decided that he would try his best to pay the man.

"Pay the man?" Maxxie echoed. Kurt snapped his eyes shut. He said it out loud. "What do you mean pay the man? You mean, you're paying Noah back the money he bid you for?" The blonde asked in an amused tone.

Kurt cleared his throat. "I was planning to." He admitted. He couldn't live in debt forever. "I mean, a part of me was really thankful that he bid for me because I'm now free." Well, he was not entirely free but this was better compared to the pits.

Maxxie nodded. "So how exactly are you going to pay two million dollars?" The blonde asked matter-of-factly.

***2***

Two million dollars. Noah Puckerman had paid two million dollars for him. That was too high a price to pay for someone like him. The businessman didn't even know who he was and yet he paid that amount of money to win him. Was Noah Puckerman too lonely or was there too much money in his bank account?

Kurt stared at the ceiling trying to think of reasons why these things were happening to him. He was just an ordinary person who wanted the best for his family. He just wanted to have a normal life but seemed like fate had a twisted sense of humor. Maybe he was still lucky because according to Justin, some waited for years to be auctioned off. It was either they didn't pass the standards or the boss was just waiting for the right clients for them. He laughed sarcastically. Yes, he was probably lucky.

He glanced at wall clock at the far side of the room. It was almost midnight. Maxxie made him stay at one of the mansion's guest room. The room was bigger than their old apartment in Lima. Kurt let out a small sigh as he remembered his father. His dad was probably asleep by now. Kurt remembered saying goodbye to him as he told him that he was working in New York as an assistant fashion editor. That was what his dad knew. Burt Hummel had no idea that his only son had lived in hell.

Kurt had written dozens of letters to his dad saying that he was alright and he'd be sending the money soon, he just needed time. Maybe his dad had responded to his letters but he never knew since any forms of communications were banned in the "office." Kurt silently brushed the tears off his cheeks. He vowed never to cry again over that nightmare he went through but seemed like it would always be a part of him. Tomorrow, he'd call his dad and tell him that he was okay and that he'd be sending the money soon. He was entitled to thirty percent of the auction money. It was ironic that he had money now but was not really free to spend it since having been won was like equivalent to a new prison. He was stuck with the winner whether he liked it or not or his former employees would hunt him down and kill him if he tried to escape. His former employees valued secrecy and they always treat their "won employees" as threat to that secrecy. They couldn't afford to have those auctioned individuals to blab their illegal activities.

With a defeated sigh, Kurt closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He would probably meet Mr. Puckerman tomorrow. Maybe he would thank him too. Just in case.

***3***

It was only three in the morning when his stomach protested in hunger so Kurt decided to grab a snack from the kitchen which took him at least a full thirty minutes to locate. The mansion was too big and nobody was awake to tell him where the kitchen was.

He smoothed down Noah's old football jersey which was two sizes too big for him. It went past the blue silk boxers and he suddenly felt half naked. He slowly walked towards the fridge and a momentary happiness dawned on him as he thought of the food inside it. His last meal was aeons ago and he could literally eat a whole cow right now. He opened the stainless door and his mouth watered at the sight of a huge slice of chocolate cake. There were also some cold cuts and different kinds of condiments. Back then, he would deny all those calories but right now, he didn't care anymore.

"You should try the cake. It's heavenly." A low sexy male voice said behind him. Kurt quickly slammed the refrigerator's door shut and turned around. He knew that he was sporting a major guilty look on his face right now. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and his jaw dropped at the sight of him. The guy was only wearing a black boxer shorts and nothing else. His toned physique made him forget his hunger for a while now. This guy was probably Mr. Puckerman's son.

"Don't look so guilty. You're free to eat whatever you want." The guy said with a devastating grin. Forget about feeling half naked in his clothes. He felt completely naked under the guy's scrutinizing eyes. "I assumed you're Kurt Hummel because it's not everyday that I have someone at the middle of the night."

Kurt smiled and nodded. And then something dawned on him. If this guy knew his name, he was probably

"Noah Puckerman." The guy said and Kurt's jaw dropped the second time. There was no way that this guy was the Noah Puckerman. Where was his sad old guy theory? "I'm sorry that it was Maxxie who has to bring you here. He probably traumatized you with his loud mouth."

Kurt shook his head but didn't say anything. He couldn't comprehend anything right now, let alone form any words. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, plus, his hunger was blocking him to think clearly.

"Well, I'll leave you now here so you can eat in peace." Noah Puckerman said as he smiled at him. "And I'll tell the butler to bring you your old things from your former boss."

Kurt nodded and mouthed thanks as he watched Noah Puckerman sauntered out of the kitchen, his muscled back clenched in the process and Kurt quietly scolded himself for perverting over his bidder. It wasn't exactly perverting but he couldn't help it. Noah Puckerman was a walking wet dream.

With a smile on his face, Kurt proceeded to make his sandwich. Yes, he was probably lucky after all.

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this is too short. I just have to get over the whole intro thing. All mistakes are mine. **


	3. GreenEyed

**A/N: Honestly, this is so hard to write. What did I get myself into? Just kidding. Thanks to the 58 people who put this on their alert list. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and Oliver Queen. But I want to someday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Green-Eyed<strong>

"God Maxxie please. I own the damn company. I can be late if I want to." Puck said in an exasperated tone. It was his phone who woke him up. The goddamn phone who ruined a really good dream which featured a certain brunet wearing his football jersey and tiny red briefs underneath. There were a lot of tangled limbs in that dream that was why he didn't want to wake up but thanks to his ever persistent and on always on time assistant, the dream was rudely interrupted. C'mon, he was just getting on the good part.

Puck put the phone on loudspeaker and placed it on his bedside drawer. Seriously, Maxxie's high pitched tone was grating on his nerves. He swung his feet over the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"You have a meeting at ten' o clock." Maxxie's voice echoed loudly inside the room. "Which is ten minutes from now." He added in an irritated tone. Sometimes, Puck wondered who were the boss and the assistant between the two of them.

"Can you just oversee it?" Puck said flatly. He was not in the mood to go to the office today. It wasn't because of a certain brunet currently sleeping at the other room across from him. Really, it was not the case.

"What?" Maxxie asked loudly. "Why do you sound so far away?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're on loud speaker Maxwell." He shouted back. There was a clattering sound from Maxxie's line and a rustling of papers.

"Did you drink last night? I told you that you have a very important meeting today. Does Oliver Queen ring a bell?"

Shit, of course, the meeting with the Queen Industries CEO. It was a very important meeting because they were both entering a huge deal with an oil company in the Middle East.

"Damn, why didn't you say so before?" Puck shouted again at the phone. He didn't hear Maxxie's response as he quickly ran to his closet and grabbed his usual three piece Armani suit. He probably needed a shower first,

*****2*****

"Teresa, where's my protein shake?" Puck asked as he stepped inside the mansion's large kitchen. He spotted the shake on the kitchen counter and grabbed it. He showered, shaved and dressed up in a matter of ten minutes. That was probably one for the records. The meeting could wait for thirty minutes. Knowing Oliver Queen, he was never on time.

"Would you like some bacon too?" A soft voice asked from the other side of the kitchen. Puck almost choked on his drink when he spotted the star of his dreams a while ago wearing the same things minus the tiny red briefs which was replaced by silk boxers.

"Hey." Puck managed to say as he drunk the rest of his shake. "You don't need to do that. We have a cook here. You're not here to work."

Kurt looked at him with question in his eyes and Puck couldn't blame him. He knew that Kurt was probably thinking, "So what am I doing here? You bid for me, there must be something that I should do." Puck wished that Kurt wouldn't ask that question because he didn't have the answer. Frankly, he was also surprised that he joined the bidding that night. Or maybe there was a deeper reason why he bid for Kurt in the first place.

Kurt looked at him shyly. "I just need to do something. I'm not really used to being served and all that." He said sincerely as Puck watched him loaded the plates with bacon and eggs. There were too much calories in them and Puck could practically feel the grease on his skin but how he could say no when Kurt was looking at him with those big blue green eyes which seemed to penetrate the deepest corners of his body.

Puck smiled. "I have a special dressing which goes great with these." He said. Kurt returned the smile which sent a warm feeling in his stomach.

Yes, there was definitely a deeper reason why he bid for Kurt that night.

*****3*****

Puck stared at his office clock for the nth time. It was almost lunch time and the ever elusive Oliver Queen was still not in sight. So much for hurrying up the breakfast with Kurt which turned out to be really awesome. He definitely should start learning not to be bossed around by Maxxie.

"I've organized the contract in the brown folder and the legal papers in the white one." Maxxie announced as he stepped in the office. He dropped the folders on the table with a thump. "One of these days, I'll give Mr. Queen's assistant a lecture on not messing up his boss's schedule."

"Do you think Kurt is not comfortable in the mansion?" Puck asked, completely ignoring Maxxie's tantrums.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, looking really pissed that Puck was not paying attention to what he just said. "Your house has a pool, a Jacuzzi, a theatre room and a wine cellar. Anyone would die to live there." Maxxie answered flatly. "Between the warehouse he came from and your mansion, I'm thousand percent sure that he'll choose yours."

"He looked really awkward every time I see him." Puck said thoughtfully.

Maxxie slapped his hands on the table. "Noah, I know that you got your Master's Degree two years ago and you're only twenty-four that time. With that brain like yours, I can't believe why you're even saying that."

Puck was lost.

Maxxie rolled his eyes. "He just moved there Noah. He's only been there twenty-four hours tops. You cannot expect him to feel at home already."

_I want him to feel at home. Like he always belong there. _Puck thought absently and he shook his head at the thought. Where did that come from?

"And really, what's with the twenty questions? You sounded like a tween in braces asking about the next door girl." Maxxie said sarcastically as he glanced at his wrist watch out of habit. "And speaking of Kurt, he's going to be here any minute."

Puck's heart started to beat rapidly in his chest. Kurt's going to be here. "Why?" He asked before he could even stop himself asking.

"We're going to buy clothes for him. He didn't have anything with him except the bag we retrieved from his employers." Maxxie said making air quotes around employers. "I know exactly where to buy clothes for him. He'll look cuter." He added sounding completely gay and Puck stopped himself from laughing at his assistant's enthusiasm.

And as if on cue, someone knocked on the door. ("C'mon in!" Maxxie shouted like he always did whenever he didn't want to be interrupted talking to get the door.)

The warm feeling in his stomach from breakfast returned when he caught sight of Kurt. His brown hair looked so soft under the lights and he looked so small in Puck's old Harvard hoodie. Kurt was wearing a black sweatpants and Puck thought that they were probably from one of the housekeepers because his were way too big for Kurt.

Puck's eyes were too focused on Kurt that he didn't even notice another figure coming in who accidentally bumped Kurt from behind in his haste to enter the office. The bump was too much for Kurt as he flailed forward. Puck was almost sure that Kurt would meet the floor face to face but nothing happened since the figure who bumped into him caught him around the waist.

"That was close." Oliver Queen said as he dropped his hand on Kurt's hips, helping the brunet to stand upright. "We wouldn't want to mess that pretty face of yours." The CEO said with a lopsided smile. Puck saw Kurt blushed and he felt an irrational surge of hatred towards Oliver. "I'm Oliver Queen by the way." The tall blonde said, his hands still not leaving Kurt's hips.

"And he's leaving. Right Kurt? You have some shopping to do with Maxxie." Puck interrupted. Oliver's hands were too close for comfort.

Kurt stepped back quickly away from Oliver as if he was burned but the blush was still staining his pale cheeks much to Puck's annoyance. "Thanks Mr. Queen." Kurt said.

Oliver smiled again that lopsided smile. "Call me Oliver, Kurt." He said in that voice he always used to lure men and women in his bedroom. Puck wanted to punch something right now. No, scratch that. He wanted to punch Oliver right now.

Puck heard too much. "The meeting is not here Oliver. You know that." Puck said through gritted teeth. Maxxie looked at him knowingly but didn't say anything. If Puck knew better, Oliver probably saw Kurt entered the office and being the playboy that he was, Oliver followed. Puck knew he did that on purpose.

Oliver just raised an eyebrow at him as he held up his hand in surrender then he was out of the door in seconds. Kurt and Maxxie followed suit and as soon as Kurt was out of the room, Maxxie turned around and faced him.

"You just pulled a jealousy stunt Noah." Maxxie said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms across the chest. "Tell you what, I don't believe in love at first at sight because that was bull."

Puck was lost again for the second time that day.

"You probably bid for Kurt because you fall in love with him the first time you saw him. You just didn't recognize the feeling right away." Maxxie finally said and then he was out of the room.

Puck recalled the dream he had that morning and the morning shower where he jerked off while thinking about the dream. That couldn't be love. Right?

Love was a heavy word.

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All mistakes are mine. For your mind's eye. Oliver Queen is Justin Hartley. And sorry if Puck was too OOC. It's part of the journey. **


End file.
